Bloodlust
by vittaskyfire
Summary: A story told in both perspectives. When Senri has a craving will tablets be enough? Or will Rima's sweet smell consume his being.
1. Chapter 1: Rima: Fear

"Good, good! Ooh! Wonderful!" White lights flickered endlessly as the camera went off, the glaring studio lights fixated on the two models propped up on an elegant black sofa: Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. The overzealous photographer always shouted praises, his eyes gleaming in excitement all the while. "Kya~! So beautifuuuuul~ Another!"

After a few hours of non-stop shooting, the producers finally called for a break. The entire staff dispersed into different corners of the studio, chatting amongst themselves. The two unnaturally beautiful vampires were given their space, finally.

Rima expelled an exasperated sigh. "He's really loud, that photographer," the copper-haired girl murmured. She turned to look at Senri, her expression lacking any noticeable emotion. "Hey, you hungry?"


	2. Chapter 1: Senri: Fear

Each flash left the tired vampire with a head ache. _"This is too much,"_ he thought with a negative tone. The photography cooed and praised them for doing literally nothing. _"You're an idiot,"_ he thought as the man begged they continue to _stand there. _He ran his fingers over the soft sofa before sighing in relief when the workers dispersed, "Yeah…he is," Senri stated in a rather platonic tone.

He couldn't help but wonder what the people were saying, what they were thinking. He assumed they had a bit of fear of Rima and himself installed deep inside their souls. The vampires never ate the food, drank their water, or really showed any emotion- unless it was requested for the shoot. Her voice dragged him out of his trance, "Hmm? Oh…yeah," he breathed while taking a stick of the pokey from her hand as she placed it near his lips.

Letting out a yawn the boy scanned the empty room, "Do you think they're scared Rima? Do you thing they have this fear of us that they can't explain?"


	3. Chapter 1: Rima: Fear

After feeding Shiki his serving of pocky, Rima plucked another stick from the container for herself, gently nibbling on the sweet treat. "

Rima's gaze shifted over to Shiki, her expression taking on a worried look. "_Why is Shiki bothered by them?"_ While it would have been difficult for a normal human to discern, their disquiet atmosphere was easy to denote despite the fact that they tried to conceal it. She could _smell _their fear—literally. It was one of many "perks" that vampires were entitled to. It was, perhaps, a little discomforting to feel such an overwhelming air. "Hmm, maybe. Humans are really delicate, you know," she spoke, her voice dull, "They easily scare over the dumbest things: walking dolls, imaginary ghosts—even the slightest creak at night sends them running. While they are oblivious to our true identity, they probably can sense that we're different. That alone is enough for them to distrust us."

In attempt to comfort him, Rima pulled out another stick of pocky, jabbing his cheek with it. "Oi, let's get out of here. I want to get some air before we have to deal with that pinhead again." Although, truthfully, her only intention was to draw him away from this oppressing environment.

Without waiting for a proper response, she grabbed his wrist and hauled him to the building's roof.


	4. Chapter 1: Senri: Fear

Senri listened to Rima with his eyes still seemingly empty. "I suppose you are right, Rima," he spoke softly. He closed his eyes as he continued to sit in the heavy atmosphere. _"What would it be like? To be so frightened…over everything? Dolls? The night? Spontaneous sounds? Pathetic I suppose," _he thought to himself.

"Sounds like such a tiring way to live," he puffed while finishing the pokey that was stuck between his soft lips. Again the boy feel into a long trance. The smells of their blood swirled wildly around the air mixing with the fear they felt. Licking his lips he smirked, but his attention was quickly pulled away from the easy treats when Rima jabbed his cheek with the thin stick. Turning his face in her direction he bit it as she went to poke him once more.

"Fresh ai-" before he could reply she gripped his wrist tightly while tugging him along behind her.

_"She's so strange,"_ the young man smiled while watching her elegant movements. Each step set him in a heavy trance. Her strawberry blonde hair that was tied up into twin tails bounced with her quick steps. There was no need for her parcel today, it was a cloudy, rainy day. In fact, this was the red head's favorite type of weather. He'd submerge himself in the sound of rain drops as they'd hit the roof and windows, the crackles of thunder that would roar over the plains, and bolts of thunder that light up the darkened sky.

Today, however, wasn't that extreme; it was nothing more than a heavy shower of rain. As he was lead out the door he could feel the cool droplets hitting his skin. A smile rolled over his face as he allowed himself to be soaked; oh the stylists would be so annoyed. His hair was now dripping was it hung past his eyes.

"Come on," he said softly while pulling Rima out from the entrance that was sheltered from the storm. A small smile danced over his face. It was not like his other smiles, this one was rare. It was pure, and showed true happiness behind his normally emotionless persona.

"It feels nice," he added while holding his dearest friends hand, just taking in every moment as the water washed over them.


	5. Chapter 2: Rima: Hunger

The moment Rima turned the knob and pushed the door open, she was greeted with the resonant pitter-patter of plummeting rain. She immediately looked ahead, a slight smirk tugging her lips as the murky skies grumbled restlessly and streaks of lightning emerged. Although this sort of climate was her favorite, she decided to stand under the entrance where the downpour could not reach. No doubt the stylists would scold both Shiki and herself if they stepped into the rain and soaked their clothes. "Maybe we shouldn't g—"

Without a word, Shiki moved from the shelter and wandered into the drenching showers, taking her by the hand and pulling her along. "Wait, wait," she exclaimed in annoyance. It was to no avail, however. The moment she stepped foot over the doorframe, the pouring rain pelted her incessantly. The fabric of her black-satin dress immediately clung to her petite frame, and strands of her flame-colored locks stuck on either side of her face.

"Shiki! You! You… idi…ot…" What had begun as a loud shout eventually simmered to a dull voice until it turned into an inaudible whisper as she gazed at Shiki. For a fleeting moment, Rima had forgotten how to breathe. The ethereal smile tugged on his lips was a sight Rima rarely witnessed. And whenever she did come across his purest smile, it would leave her breathless. Such incandescence…

Without hesitation, she reached a hand to cup his face, her thumb gently caressing his face amidst the rain. A rosy shade colored her pale cheeks as she gingerly set aside the damp hairs that concealed his empyreal blue eyes. "It really is nice," she whispered quietly, a small simper tracing her mouth. She hadn't noticed, but the drops of rain no longer bothered her.

She was glad to see that he no longer carried a heavy air. What caused his worry back in the study, she wondered. Could it have been hunger…? A sudden recollection snapped her out of her trance. Of course, she thought bitterly. As if pocky would do the trick. "Shiki," she abruptly spoke his name, her tone serious. "Are you hungry?"

It might have been the same question as before, but it wasn't pocky she was proposing this time. With her free hand, she pulled down the collar of her dress by a bit, turning her head sideways to fully expose her slender neck. She averted her gaze all the while, feeling the warm flush on her cheeks once more. "W-well, go on," she demanded. "I know you're hungry. I felt it back in the studio…"


	6. Chapter 2: Senri: Hunger

_Everything was still._

_Nothing mattered anymore._

Not hunger, nor frustration, not his father, or the burden of humans who cooed over them daily. In that small moment he felt alright. The way her hand felt against his damp, pale skin as her thumb brushed over his cheek so lightly. It was perfection at its sweetest form, and he was indulging in every short second he had with it. He could've sworn his tired heart skipped a beat while he gripped the hand that he still held tightly.

"R-Rima," he exhaled in a tone that was hardly audible. Though nothing more passed his faded lips, the rain continued to pour down ruthlessly as the pair stood relishing the time they had.

_"Are you hungry?"_ she asked, pulling him out of his speechless trance. His muted blue eyes flickered to her flawless face. He blushed while watching her expose smooth neck before he could even respond. _"Well go on,_ she huffed. Senri felt his throat get tight, as if there was something heavy stuck in it. He pulled her close while the rain crashed over their faultless forms, his slender hands clutched her sides. The sweet perfume that was her blood rushed to his nose and sent his senses wild. Placing his washed out lips on the base of his neck he felt his fangs project from his parted mouth. To any by stander this looked like a harmless kiss, but it was anything but. He shut his now ruby red eyes and was ready to bite.

However they were interrupted when a worked bravely came out to scold them. "What are you two doing!? Get out of the rain! No, no, no!" he said, but Senri was only listening. Still holding himself close to Rima's neck, he was indeed hungry. Yet the people continued to step outside to watch the two. The photograph began to coo with excitement, "Stay like that! Don't move!" Flashes from the camera captured the delicate situation. They all assumed Senri was just passionately holding, and kissing Rima.

_"These people are idiots,"_ he scowled in thought. The flashes continued to distract him while his once luminous ruby orbs became lifelessly dull once more. Senri looked up with an unamused expression that the workers took as a dramatic gaze. After they finished their final shots, he proclaimed that he had enough for the day.

"I'm going home," he said obviously irritated with the humans, and himself.


	7. Chapter 2: Rima: Hunger

Rima drew in a sharp breath when he pulled her close, pressing her close to him. Suddenly aware of her place, her entire face flared scarlet in embarrassment. She nuzzled her face against his wet shirt, inwardly cursing herself for reacting in such a manner. "_Stop acting this way!" _Her heart was pounding erratically, and she swore it felt as if it'd jump out from her chest any second. She placed a hand against his chest, clutching some of the damp fabric in her fingers the moment she felt his soft lips on her skin. His touch sent a ripple of shivers down her spine, evoking a slight gasp from her. _It'll be over _soon, she reasoned. Rima let her eyelids fall, expecting any second for the uncomfortable tingling to be replaced with that of stinging pain. "Go on," she encouraged.

_The pain never came._

She stiffened at the sound of the intruding staff. To be caught in such a situation, how would she explain it?! To her surprise, Shiki remained immobile, his hold on her never loosening. Even when more and more of the staff poured into the scene, he remained utterly reticent. And then there was Rima, her mind in swirls, trying to compose her tumultuous thoughts and feelings, her face still as erubescent as a tomato nestled against him. Shiki and Rima continued in that snuggle pose for a long time, the pestering professional photographer from before hollering about how romantic and passionate they appeared.

"_I'm going home,_" Shiki muttered as the crowd dissolved. He released his hold on her, granting Rima free movement. One of the stylists handed her a towel, and then proceeded to reprimand Rima for standing in the rain too long and forewarned her of catching a cold. Vampires weren't as susceptible to colds as humans, so the chances of her coming down with the cold were miniscule. She undid her pigtails, letting her drenched hair fall to her shoulders before drying it vigorously with the towel.

The rain had subsided for the time being, the clouds seemingly less gloomy than before. Rima walked over to Shiki, handing him a towel. "Here," she threw the cloth over his head, rubbing it over his chestnut-colored hair until it was all dry and frizzy. "Let's go, then. Manager is going to give us a ride anyway."

While her face, which was completely blank, didn't show it, _never_ had Rima been _more aware_ of Shiki.


	8. Chapter 3: Senri: Thirst

"I don't think so!" a woman stylist said before pulling him by the shirt towards the building. Gritting his teeth Senri held back the temptation to assault her. He was in no mood to be manhandled and this lady has tested him. Jerking way her glared at her, but remained as silent as ever. The smell of her blood had been slightly masked by the down pour. Fear curdled back up as she stared emptily at the brilliant being. Guiding himself inside, he sat far away from the others. Simply watching them move so clumsily about the rooms.

_"They're so…stupid,"_ he thought while propping his head up under his hand.

The water still dripped off his skin, as he made it clear he wanted _no one_ near him. This hunger grew deeper, and just when he was close to soothing the burning desire, the pestering humans found there way to them and interrupted. _"I should've just killed them," _he thought bitterly. However, he knew well that Kaname and Kaien would be after him- along with the entire Vampire Hunter Association. _"No…that's too much work…too much effort…not worth,_ his thoughts concluded.

At some point Senri drifted into a light sleep; after all, it was rather late for them to be up. Quickly awakened by a soft towel soaking up the water from his heavy head of hair, and her sweet scent. _"Rima,"_ he smirked while opening his eyes. She told him they could go, and the manager would give them a ride. Mixed emotions trampled through him, he was pleased they could leave, but evermore he wasn't as thrilled to be in the car with their manager._"Control yourself,"_ he mumbled to himself silently before nodding to his dearest friend.

The ride was an extensive one, and Senri soon found his head resting on Rima's lap. _"This driver is taking too long,"_ his mind trailed, but it didn't last. His mundane eyes studied Rima's enchanting features which soon enough carried him away into another sleep. He held on to the end of her shirt as if it were a blanket and trembled slightly. Even in his sleep the hunger ate him alive.

The car stopped with a heavy jerk and the manager smiled at the "happy couple".

"He's a lucky man," the broad shouldered man laughed. Senri's eyes rolled open and he sat up. The sun was now out and the rain seemed to have vanished.

"It's late," he said out loud forgetting their human manager was still there. Luckily, the man laughed, "You sure do sleep a lot, Shiki," he proclaimed. Senri shot an unamused glare at the poor guy then crawled out of the car. "Does he ever smile?" the human asked Rima while watching the silent cinnamon haired boy stagger to the dorms.

Senri entered the dorms to be greeted by Takuma, "Why are you awake?" Senri sneered.

Takuma quickly fell silent understanding this was one of Senri's "bad moments". Before giving the tired, hungry, and rather cranky vampire some space, he sat down a glass with some water in it and a box of the tablets. "Thanks," he mumbled as his friend left.

_"This isn't filling…nor is it as satisfying,"_ Shiki groaned while watching the liquid turn crimson. Sipping it, the taste was so bland compared to the real thing.

"Whatever."

He drifted to his room while sipping his ruby liquid. Once inside the room he placed his drink down on the red oak wood night stand and wandered to his bathroom. Stripping himself of his shirt he stared at his reflection. He was obviously hungry, and the tablets just weren't enough. His hair was frizzed up, but still damp and dark circles formed under his eyes. He was tired as well.

Turning the shower on he watched the mirror become cloudy. His mind wandered back to the thought of Rima, how he longed for the candied taste of her sultry blood. At the same time he craved her subtle touch, and desired her body close to his. "_Shame on you…Senri,"_ he scolded himself. Now sitting on the floor as the water ran, still in his black jeans, with his face in his hands.

He hated the desires, and needs that he wanted to fulfill…but they were noticeably there and could no longer be ingored. _"Sometimes…I hate rules."_


	9. Chapter 3: Rima: Thirst

The car ride home had been a soundless one.

The two hadn't uttered a word to each other from the moment they departed the studio. However, it wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable. It offered the orange-haired Aristocrat a period of long-needed quiescence for her clamorous mind.

Startled when Shiki's head dropped on her lap, Rima eyed her dear friend for a few moments, smirking lightly before averting her attention to the blurred images of trees, the occasional pedestrian and other inconsequential buildings.

A small frown drew her lips the second she felt him tremble, sensing his voracious bloodlust even when in slumber. The red-head turned to look down on her lap, her pout still intact. "_He always seems serene when he's sleeping_," she regarded internally. Careful so as not to wake him up, Rima slowly raised her hand to rest on his auburn hair, gently stroking his hair for the remainder of the trip.

Ultimately, the vehicle ceased its movements. Rima discontinued tending to Shiki's hair as he rose, indifferent to the driver's comment. "Thanks for the ride," she uttered monotonously, ignoring the man's question as she climbed out of the car. "_No problem!_" he exclaimed before driving off. Rima looked back at his side of the dorms, releasing a small sigh before heading to her own room.

"_Hey_," Ruka welcomed as Rima stepped into their spacious room. Rima nodded in recognition, shedding herself of her coat and hanging it coat rack. She walked into the bedroom, throwing herself back on the bed with a stifled grunt. "It's my fault," she huffed out, closing her eyes as the guilt began to seep in. If only she hadn't proposed her blood before, perhaps she wouldn't have instigated his thirst to this degree… _What are you doing now, Shiki? Is the hunger still gnawing at you?_ She herself had forgotten the taste of blood, instead opting for the insipid flavor of blood tablets. While she could control her appetite, there were instances when the desire for blood was so utterly unbearable that it pained her.

Her eyes soared open. "_Could Shiki be in pain?"_ She sat up, her eyes gazing out the window. Just the thought of being the cause for his discomfort didn't sit well with her. "_I have to go. I have to make sure he's okay_."

Rima took off, leaving a questioning Ruka behind in the dorm. She walked toward the male faction of the Moon Dormitory. Luckily for her, it was the weekend, and most vampires were out scouring the town at this late hour. As she walked past numerous doors, she finally came across the one she was looking for: Shiki and Ichijou's place. She knocked twice, and a few seconds later, the familiar blonde-haired vampire opened the door, clearly astonished to see her there.

"_Rima-chan! What are you doing here?_" Ichijou, though smiling, seemed concerned. "_Girls aren't allowed here, Rima-chan_," he reasoned.

"Just let me in, Ichijou. I need to see Shiki." There must have been something in her voice, because Ichijou suddenly understood, opening the door to let her in.

"_He's in his room. I wouldn't bother him, Rima-chan. He seems a little cranky. Don't say I didn't warn you._"

Rima approached the bedroom door, opening it slightly ajar to see if he was sleeping. The room was empty. "Shiki? I'm coming in." She pushed the door opened, raising her brow when he was nowhere in sight. A moment later, the sound of running water was heard in the bathroom. "Oh…"

_"I guess I'll wait for him."_ She took a seat on his bed, her eyes wandering every nook and cranny of his room. She caught sight of the semi-filled wine glass on the nightstand, immediately recognizing the scarlet liquid it contained. "_He couldn't even bring himself to drink it entirely," _she thought bitterly. A twinge of guilt settled in…

And at that moment, Shiki emerged from the bathroom, a fog of vapor trailing behind him. Rima sat up straight, her sight never leaving his form.

"Shiki…"


	10. Chapter 4: Senri: Guilt

The water rushed over his now bare body. The heat soothed his tense muscles…but even the warmth that the shower gave him wasn't enough to terminate the sickness he felt, to annihilate the hunger. The steam consumed the room, his pale eyes shut while the helpless vampire focused on the heavy pulses of water that rained down on his skin.

The acid in his stomach burned as he moved so slowly. Nothing mixed well, soon he felt consumed by the blazing famine. _"You can't wash it away, Shiki,"_ he mumbled in dismay. His svelte hand turned the knobs on the shower ceasing the steady flow of water. Pulling the curtain aside he reached for the soft ivory towel and dried himself quickly. Slipping into a pair of black sweat pants he once more started toweling his rust colored hair and opened the door.

_Time stood still._

He knew she said something, but not a sound was heard. Her lips moved, he was entirely sure of that, but whatever past those perfect lips was unknown. Not moving towards her, the towel sat on top of his head awkwardly. "What is she doing here? Why is she in the men's dormitory?" he questioned in silence. It didn't matter though, she was there gazing at him with concerned eyes. Propped up on his bed, her mouth no longer moved.

Senri released the towel from his grasp allowing the cloth to plummet to the floor. "Rima," he finally spoke. Walking towards her his eyes were ruby red. _"Stop it, Senri…if you bite her…everyone is going to know it…they'll all smell it. You're stronger than this, Senri…don't bother. Just…drink…from the glass,"_ he mentally screamed at himself. His face didn't show any of the emotions he felt. It was calm, but his eyes exposed his true beast- the true hunger.

_"Sometimes, those tablets just….aren't enough,"_ his hunger reasoned with him. The slightly built man softly pushed Rima onto her back and hovered over her. Holding her hands down with his own Senri's breathes were irregular and rapid. Lowering his head down until his lips were grazing the base of her neck.

Most of the Night Class believed Yuuki's blood smelt the sweetest, while he did agree that it smelt wonderful…nothing could compare to Rima's. Chills rippled down his spine as he inhaled the sweet aroma. His hands amorously swept over her full cheeks soon sliding through his silky hair. "Kaname won't be happy with me," he whispered in her ear with what sounded to be joviality. No longer could he hold back. Teased by the smell of fresh, _real_ blood all day…then being so close to feeding only to have it pulled away. Senri couldn't handle the anticipation any longer. His fangs protruded from his parted lips as he sunk them deep into her neck. The warm crimson gushed into his mouth as he began to slurp it with little etiquette. Grasping the fabric of her shirt tightly he groaned slightly as he continued to drink. Finally, he pulled away her blood trickled down his face and stained his white sheets a new shade of ruby.

"I'm sorry, Rima," he whispered. Senri seemed to have taken a little more blood than what he should've, but the thirst was completely gone. Standing up he walked back into the restroom and took a rag from under the sink. Wetting it down with water from the sink we carried the damp cloth over to her and cleaned her neck off with it. He smiled at her but it faded so quickly, "Sometimes…I worry…I'll become like my father," Senri admitted with somber eyes. His now pale blue eyes seemed to glow as they stood out from the dark red that was still on his face.

Once he cleaned his petite friend he wiped himself clean then pulled her up to the head of his large bed. Laying now next to her the two stared at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" There bodies were no touching each other, he couldn't even bare to bring himself to hold her hand in his.

_"Why would you have any desire to hold her hand anyway, Senri? Is that normal? To want to hold your closest friend so close?"_ his troubled mind wandered.

Senri was well known for causing others to bleed so he could get a taste. Takuma knew this first hand, the two boys shared more than enough blood between one another. It was never enough though. _"Don't become anything like that sick bastard,"_ rolling to his side to look at Rima his eyes were clearly apologetic. "Are you hurting?" he asked secondly. His room was still, the blinds were shut and he was incredibly tired; refusing to sleep until he knew of her well being. "Kaname is going to know…I wonder what my punishment will be. I believe I over did it," he mumbled now sliding a little closer to her frail structure, "I-It doesn't matter; a-are you positive you are alright?"


End file.
